


embrace me atop this blue ocean.

by edieble



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, I warn you, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Teen AU, This is so soft, they're on a beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edieble/pseuds/edieble
Summary: Mark believes that the curve of Jinyoung's smile hidden behind his hand is what ignited the sun to bleed honey into the blue sky.





	embrace me atop this blue ocean.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flydeparture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flydeparture/gifts).



> for my best friend and the jinyoung to my mark; steph (aka flydeparture).  
> i'm actually quite proud of this work (!) so i really hope everyone enjoys this~ prepare for soft feels!
> 
> 이 푸른 바다 위 날 안아줘 ; embrace me atop this blue ocean  
> ( let me, got7 )

As he looks out at the horizon, embracing them in countless shades of colour, Mark thinks Jinyoung is like the sunset. 

 

The highest point of the sky is the darkest, already having reached a somber royal blue, almost representing the shine that the LA native finds in his boyfriend's eyes when they kiss, rosy lips swollen and glistening with chests heaving for oxygen. Further down is lighter, but only a hint in a way that would only be noticed if one was analysing it thoroughly- another way that it reminds Mark of Jinyoung. But what nags at his memory more is how the colour imitates the teenagers cool exterior - not cool in the way most boys of seventeen years of age would mean - but his calm and refreshing nature that keeps Mark on his toes and glued to his seat all at once. It's unpredictable and thrilling, but at the same time familiar and abating. It's there when people make slightly hurtful jokes and the younger brushes it off or replies with a snarky comment that snaps shut multiple mouths, and it's there when the foreigner over thinks and anguishes far too much over a (what seems to Jinyoung) simple situation, telling him that it isn't a big deal. Mark steals a quick glance over at the muse himself and nods internally at his simple conclusion- he is the most layered yet open person he has ever met. Perhaps it's their closeness that prompts him to say so, or perhaps he's in love. He doesn't deny either.

 

"Jinyoung?"

 

"Hm?" Jinyoung doesn't turn to look at his boyfriend, just keeps his dark orbs on the view.

 

"You're really beautiful." Mark believes that the curve of Jinyoung's smile hidden behind his hand is what ignited the sun to bleed honey into the blue sky- and _that_ , that right there, is what he's been pining for in every moment of their silence; the scoff that finds it's way past plump lips at the sudden comment, the crinkles at the side of his eyes as he beams, the dusting of rouge on his still slightly chubby cheeks. It's all Mark wanted and more; more magnificent than he remembered.

 

"Shut up, Tuan." And so he does, only a twitch of his mouth being evidence of the moment they just shared. They're both looking at the sky again, watching patiently as it shifts, both unsure on what they're actually waiting for.

 

The apricot hues remind Mark of what they have- of their relationship, their trust, support, patience and understanding, of everything mutual between them. Very few get to see the gooey, caramel insides of Park Jinyoung, but the particular brunette who gets to hold his hand in his own at this very moment counts every second as luck that he does. The lower part of the sky reminds Mark of his warm and kind nature; the moments where he takes hours out of his day to tutor Yugyeom in a subject he's struggling in, when he corrects BamBam on his Korean without mocking or harshness, but in the want for him to learn and improve. It prompts reminiscing of the soft stroke of Jinyoung's reassuring hand down Mark's bare stomach, admiring and tracing the lean lines of his abs with such certainty that all fears were washed away in seconds, and of the first time he had hesitantly curled nimble fingers around the American's member- that memory makes the older's stomach churn so he hastily stashes it away for midnight thoughts to himself in his bed.

 

"Jinyoung?" This time both boys keep their gaze forward, but Mark hears the soft chuckle and sigh to his right before he gets a reply.

 

"Yes, Mark?"

 

"Do you want stay round tonight? My parents are gonna be out until tomorrow afternoon and Joey will probably be asleep by the time we get back." Mark can tell Jinyoung is rolling his eyes (and can also tell that he wouldn't admit it was in a thought of ' _finally_ ', or one of affection).

 

"Mm, I guess so. Yeah, that would be really nice." So that was settled.

 

About half an hour had passed, the sky nearly fully shadowed, excusing space's glowing orb and flaming stars that freckled it. Now Mark listened to the gentle lull of the ocean, the lapping waves imitating those of humans sighs and whispers. He tried not to think about how they fathomed scenarios in his head of their return to school once summer was over, the hushed words of their discovered sexualities being passed from one intrusive ear to another, but rather how it also made him daydream of Jinyoung's low and soothing voice that assured him that what they were was _not wrong_. That it was anything far from that, and it was all theirs. 

 

Mark finally decided to voice his thoughts aloud.

 

"You remind me of the beach, Jinyoungie." Bubbling up through his chest, a warm laugh escaped Jinyoung like tinkling bells. It occurred to the American that he often laughed at his sentences. It also occurred to him that he didn't mind, that he quite liked it.

 

"Oh? Are you a poet now?" He sounded unconvinced. Mark laughed along.

 

"Hey! I could be." They locked eyes as their amusement grew.

 

"Mark Tuan, a poet? Not in a million years." Mark promised himself that he would prove Jinyoung wrong one day.

 

The weight of the raven haired boys head on his shoulder made Mark sigh in content, turning his own to press a tender kiss to the crown. He caught a glance at his bike that had been forgotten to the side of them, a reminder of their age and lack of freedom. If he could, if Mark could have all he wanted, he would be 5 years older, living with Jinyoung in a small but comfortable apartment and spending every single fleeting moment with him in his arms. They would be men then; not so nervous about adventure and sexual endeavors, so familiar with each other that it wouldn't matter if they couldn't afford a bed side lamp or if their eyes were closed. Even at seventeen, both of the males believed that they would be able to find each other, no matter what. Jinyoung claimed it was because they were soul mates, that it was written in the stars- Mark just knew that he wouldn't be able to survive without him.

 

Their fingers dance where they interlock, but the waltz was halted as Jinyoung stood and began to brush sand off of his shorts. "Come on, moonshine. Let's head back." Mark supposed he agreed with him being the moon. It made sense in the dynamics between them. The younger's arms wrapped around his boyfriends waist tightly as he pedaled home, and he feels his world stagnate.

 

( _Later, under the covers of Marks bed where their naked bodies were mixing sweat between them, in between breathy moans and shameless whines, the oldest would realise the biggest thing of the night, and he wouldn't stop to think before the words tumbled out of his mouth._

_"I think I'm in love with you."_

_"Really?"_

_"No- no, I am. I know I'm in love with you, Jinyoung."_

_"Good. I'm in love with you too."_ )

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! as i said, i'm quite proud of this so i really really really hope you enjoyed this piece! please let me know ^^ i wanna say that i was on the beach when i thought of this but the truth is i was on gta and i was looking at the sunset on there TT but either way, my love for markjin bloomed into this
> 
> shameful self promo: i made a twitter account!! follow me [@ccnfession](https://twitter.com/ccnfession) so you can see my pain and what's to come on this account c:
> 
> ALSO i was wondering; if i wrote a fic, would you prefer it to be posted in chapters or all in one go as one chapter? please let me know!!
> 
> thank you again, have a wonderful day~


End file.
